


Nothing To Be Concerned About

by Gotkink



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, With a hint of Dubcon, rental boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotkink/pseuds/Gotkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Thor was stuck on Earth, he ended up renting himself out as a pretend boyfriend. And showed up at weddings and reunions and was charmingly baffled and it was just awesome. . . and then Thor gets his next booking and turns up at this swanky hotel suite and it's Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Be Concerned About

**Author's Note:**

> From a thread that went 
> 
> . . . while Thor was stuck on Earth, he ended up renting himself out as a pretend boyfriend. And showed up at weddings and reunions and was charmingly baffled and it was just awesome. . . . A lot of Jane's socially not so gifted scientist friends book him for various events. And at some point Loki's all, "You rented yourself out as a... non-sexual prostitute?" with a hilariously catlike offended expression. . . . "Who does tricks now, Thor?" . . . and then Thor gets his next booking and turns up at this swanky hotel suite and it's Loki . . . 
> 
> "But brother, who are the people I am to deceive by pretending to be your 'boyfriend' and when will they be arriving?"
> 
> "Me, by the Norns, no one else, just me! (And don't call me brother.)" 
> 
> . . . 
> 
> Thor has to admit to himself that Loki looks extremely... seductive, stretched out across the generous (for Midgard) sized bed. Though why the thin black silk clothes are clinging so revealingly to his brother, Thor isn't sure. Has the fabric been damped-down?
> 
> ... So then this happened:

. . . Yet despite his concerns that Loki might catch a chill from lolling about in damp garments (he is always concerned about his brother), Thor feels it is important to remind Loki of the terms of the contract he signed -- because Loki and carelessness about contracts can be a thing with unfortunate results.

"Broth-- Loki, to what end am I here? Not that my heart is not full of joy to see you. But why would you need a pretend 'boyfriend'? And what is the purpose when there is no one to pretend in front of?" Thor frowns. "For the contract for my services that you must have signed with Lewis Management always spells out that there will be no intimate contact while in private, and '100% guaranteed authentic-seeming public displays of affection including kissing only while in public at the event or events I am booked for,'" he recites.

Loki pulls what looks like a fancy new StarkPad out of thin air and lobs it at Thor, clearly expecting him to catch it, saying, "You will find that the terms of _my_ contract are different. Fortuna-- clearly none of these loutish Midgardians have yet taught you to read the terms of _everything_ you sign, including every 'consulting' contract put in front of you, no matter how much it appears to resemble the last."

Thor sits down at the foot of the bed to read the document on the StarkPad, and after finding that, for a very attractive 1500% premium over his usual rates, it specifies only "natural gestures of affection and physical intimacy whether in private or public for the duration of the booking" decides there is nothing to be concerned about and he can return to a more pressing subject.

"Loki, if you will not tell me why you are here, and why am, I must at least insist that you put on something warmer or get under the covers of this bed; you are greatly under-dressed and Mother would be very upset if she knew that I let you become ill while you are visiting with me. Come now, no arguments, move over and I will draw these blankets over us so that you may be warmed up. And oh, do you know of the thing called room service? If you hand me that white telephone, we can order food and drink to be brought to us here, and you may tell me... something cheerful... a tale, or something you have done of late," Thor says, sneaking an arm around Loki, hoping his brother won't notice that Thor is trying to stealthily tug him closer. Loki feels so comforting and good next to him and his hair, tickling Thor's nose now that he has Loki properly close, smells so familiar and like almost all that he has missed since coming to Midgard.

Loki is clearly in one of his moods, defensive and with some mischief or plan in mind, yet _here_ with Thor. 

So Thor is pleased when Loki agrees to the room service but he almost resents having to get up to let them in, but then bringing the platters over to the bed from the little rolling table Thor sees that Loki, after giving him an oddly thoughtful look, is arranging it so they can sit side-by-side with no distance between them to eat and drink what the hotel has provided. 

"I missed you, brother," says Thor, and Loki, instead of saying something cutting or reminding him not to call him brother, feeds him the other half of a strawberry and makes all the empty plates and platters save for that last holding pieces of fruit and small Midgardian pastries disappear with a wave of his hand. "Now tell me a tale," says Thor, settling himself more comfortably against Loki's side.

Loki starts talking, reciting a tale in his familiar, beloved voice, which rises and lowers with intriguing cadences and subtle plot-weavings and sly humor and Thor did not realize he had pulled Loki's arm around him as he must have, but now he is getting warm so he tugs off his sweater -- the soft blue one he often wears to bookings, he's been told it brings out the color of his eyes -- and tosses it somewhere down on the floor by his shoes, and after he's lain back down he tugs Loki's arm back around him where it should be. 

But then he has to reproach his brother to say, "Why are you failing in your duties. Did I tell you to halt either your story or giving me grapes?" and after a moment Loki does as he's told (as a good brother should) and starts talking and feeding Thor morsels of fruit and sweetmeats again.

The quiet joy and comfort Thor is feeling, and Loki's hypnotic voice, now whispering things not in Alltongue or English or any language Thor understands, are lulling him to ever-greater sleepiness, slowly approaching like wavelets of an incoming tide. Yet Loki won't properly settle, which is not restful, but keeps squirming, probably trying to surreptitiously get out of that stupid uncomfortable-looking -- but at least dry again, hah! Thor thinks tiredly -- and clearly not designed for sleeping thin black shirt thing. 

Half-aware, Thor decides to put a stop to it by pulling the annoying shirt with too many buttons off and pulling Loki close as can be, half under him, not surprised that Loki has managed to either kick off or vanish the equally uncomfortable-looking black pants and Thor's along with them. 

Holding to the last moments of wakefulness and feeling more at peace than he has since falling to Midgard, Thor says, almost begs, "Don't go," and is relieved to feel Loki's hand settle low on his back and start to rub mesmerisingly slow, soothing patterns into his skin and hear him say, "I won't. I've booked you through the weekend."

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the very inspiring/encouraging other nonnies in the thread!


End file.
